


Happy Valentine's Day

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Spoilers up through "Blind Date." The teens' Valentine's Day turns out a little differently than any of them anticipated.





	Happy Valentine's Day

Liz Parker sighed and looked at the clock on the wall of the Crashdown. Only two hours until she was getting off work, and the evening just wasn't going by quick enough. Ironic that she had volunteered to work on Valentine's Day this year. She'd thought it would help keep her mind off Max Evans, but the Cafe had been really slow today. And all she'd done was thought about him.

"I hate this holiday," she muttered to herself. She leaned on the counter and stared at the clock.

"A watched clock never ticks," a voice from behind her said.

Liz turned to see one of her best friends, Alex Whitman, standing there, his hands behind his back. She gave him a small smile. "Sorry. Just wishing I was upstairs right now, in bed sleeping until this horrible day is over."

Alex returned the smile. "Yeah, I thought about doing the same thing, but then I realized...What's the point? Why waste my life away sleeping?"

Her fake smile turned into a real one. "Good point."

"And, I had presents to deliver, of course." He moved his hands from behind his back and held out a small stuffed teddy bear holding a box of chocolates, and a single red rose. "Happy Valentine's Day, Parker."

Liz took the flower and the stuffed bear and then gave him a hug across the counter. "Thank you, Alex." She reached under the counter and handed him a small box.

He took it from her, eyeing it curiously. Then he opened it. Inside the box was a mug that had a guitar on it, and said, "The Whits." His eyes widened as he looked from the mug to Liz. "Where did you--?"

"There's a speciality store in Albequerque, and they'll print anything on mugs and I thought of you, so..."

"Thanks, Liz," he said sincerely.

She smiled again. "You're welcome. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Um...Yeah, I'll have a cherry cola." He watched as a flash of pain crossed her eyes and she looked stricken for a couple of seconds. "Liz? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. One cherry cola coming right up." She turned to get the glass and filled it with cherry cola. She handed it to him.

Just then, the door to the Crashdown opened and Liz looked up. When she saw who it was, she sucked in a breath. Alex noticed her reaction and turned to see. Max and Michael had just walked in, and were headed towards the counter.

Alex turned his attention back to Liz, who's face had turned slightly pale. "Do you want me to get rid of them?" he asked quietly.

Liz met Alex's eyes and saw how serious he was. Then she shook her head slowly. "Can't hide forever."

"Well, I still think you deserve better."

"Thanks, Alex." She suddenly just wanted everything to seem perfectly normal, not akward and painful. "So, did you see Maria yet?"

"Yeah, I took her the Valentine's gift I got her earlier. She's sick, actually."

"Is she okay?" Liz asked in concern, not realizing that Max and Michael were standing there now.

"I think so. She just has bronchitis or something. Her mom's out with..." Alex lowered his voice. "Sheriff Valenti, believe it or not."

Liz groaned. "Again?"

"Yeah." Alex glanced over to Max and Michael, who seemed to be paying attention to his and Liz's conversation.

Liz looked over, met Max's eyes for a couple of seconds, then focused them on Michael. It was easier to look at Michael. He hadn't broken her heart twice within two weeks. "Can I get you something?"

"Cherry cola, hold the arsenic," Michael said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Alex gave him a weird look, but Liz grinned. "Got it. Max?" she asked, refusing to look at him still.

"Cherry cola."

Alex observed the flash of hurt in his friend's eyes once again and suddenly it clicked. He made a mental note to never order cherry cola again while Liz was working. He turned to Michael and Max. "So...Where's Isabel?"

Max looked uncomfortable as he answered. "Um...She's out."

"On a date," Michael finished.

"Oh" was all Alex could think of to say. He felt Liz's eyes on him and he looked at her, giving her a brief smile. She gave him a sympathetic look.

Liz handed Max and Michael their drinks, still carefully avoiding eye contact with Max.

"We're just going to go sit over there," Michael said, pointing to a booth.

"Right," Liz answered. They walked away and she grabbed a rag and began scrubbing the counter top. "Have I mentioned that I hate this holiday?"

Alex sighed and nodded. "I feel your pain. Believe me."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel tried to focus on what her date, Danny Masterson, was saying as they ate dinner. Something about football and his last girlfriend, who had been a cheerleader. She rested her chin on her hands and tried to look alert.

Danny was a nice guy. He was polite, a gentleman, and very good-looking, with broad shoulders, a nice, muscled chest and killer blue eyes and blond hair. Isabel liked him, but there was just something about him that was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something missing.

He's not Alex, she thought suddenly.

She smiled at the thought of him. Alex was such a sweet, caring guy. The kind of guy that really listened, that paid attention when you talked and actually cared what you had to say. The kind who accepted you for who you were and didn't try to change you. The kind that was someone you'd want to settle down with, and be with until the end of time. And that's what scared her the most.

Because she liked the way Alex made her feel. He made her feel special, like she was the only girl in the universe that mattered. And Isabel missed him.

He'd looked so...hurt when she told him he was suffocating her. She hadn't meant it. She was just overwhelmed with how she felt about him and it wasn't safe or fair for him or her. She missed how he used to make every effort to walk with her in the hallways at school, how he'd just occasionally and "accidently" bump into her after second period history. And yet, here she was sitting in a fancy restaraunt on Valentine's Day with some football player who didn't even know her.

Why?

She wanted to be with Alex. She blinked at the realization. She tried to remind herself it wasn't safe for her to get involved with anyone, but she felt so content when she was with Alex...maybe being with him was worth it, even over safety.

What difference does it make anyway? We're going to be in the same amount of danger whether I'm with Alex or not with him, she thought. And I'd rather be with him and be happy than be miserable and safe.

Isabel blinked and jerked her chin up from her hands. "Danny, I hate to say this, but I'm not feeling so great. Would you mind taking me home?"

Danny nodded. "Sure. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think I just ate something that disagreed with me."

"Okay, I'll go get the car."

"Thanks, Danny."

She watched as he stood up, got the check, paid for their dinners and went outside to get the car. Isabel stood up, feeling a new burst of energy flow through her. She had to see Alex. She couldn't wait.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to burn a hole in her head if you don't stop staring, Maxwell," Michael said, fighting back the urge to grin.

Max blinked and looked at him. "What?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "So why don't you just go talk to her?"

"Michael, are you kidding? I have no idea what happened the other night...Except she hasn't said more than ten words to me since then. Whatever happened must have been really bad. What did I do?" he wondered aloud.

"Only one way to find out."

Max sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He looked at Michael. "What about you?"

"I think I'm just going to head home. Tired, you know?"

"Right. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yep." Michael got up and left the Crashdown after leaving three dollars on the table.

Max took a deep breath and stood up. He swallowed hard and walked to the counter where Liz was talking to Alex. They looked up, and Liz looked away.

Alex was glaring at him.

Max took another deep breath. "Liz, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Liz chewed on her lower lip and then nodded slowly.

"I'll just...wait over there," Alex said quietly to her.

"Thanks, Alex."

Alex moved to a booth and sat down.

Max sat down at the counter and watched as Liz repetitively wiped the counter down with a rag. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her motions. "Liz," he said quietly.

Liz swallowed hard and finally lifted her gaze to meet his. "Max."

"Liz, I'm sorry. For whatever I said or did the other night...I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

She stared into his eyes for a moment and then pulled her hand away from his slowly. "Yeah, I know you didn't mean any of that stuff. You were drunk."

Max paused and then lowered his gaze to the counter. "What did I say, Liz?" When she didn't answer right away, he looked up and to his horror, saw tears filling her eyes. "Liz, please, I need to know." God, what had he said to her?

"You...said you hoped that Doug and I were happy together." She swallowed hard, and turned away slightly, blinking back tears.

Max stared at her. He'd said that he wished she was happy with some other guy? It just didn't make sense. He reached out and touched her arm, and suddenly he had a flash, of Liz and him on the sidewalk, with twinkling lights and soft music. "When I'm not with you...I go crazy. But when you're here...You're my dream girl, Liz." Then another flash of a bright red heart with initials M.E. and L.P. inside.

Max jerked his hand away, but Liz didn't seem to notice. She was fighting too hard not to cry. Max swallowed hard, his own eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry, Liz," he whispered. He set something on the counter and stood up. Then he left the Crashdown. It was all up to her now.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria turned over onto her side, coughing and miserable. It was so cold! She pulled her flannel blanket a little tighter around her and tried to stop shivering.

That was when she heard footsteps approaching her bedroom door. Maria glanced at the clock on her night stand. It was only 6:15. No way was her mother back from her date with Sheriff Valenti yet. She swallowed hard and reached for the nearest weapon she could find without falling out of bed--her hair dryer--and sat up slowly, her head throbbing.

The door to her room opened slowly and she could make out a figure stepping inside. "Hold it right there, I've got a gun!" she warned loudly. The light turned on and Maria stared in shock. "Michael!"

He smirked. "A gun, huh?" he asked, glancing at her hair dryer.

She glared at him and set the hair dryer back on her table next to her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick and that your mom was out. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"You could have knocked."

"I didn't want to wake you up if you were sleeping."

Maria blinked, not expecting that response. "Um...Well, thanks."

"You're welcome." He glanced around her room. He'd never been in her house before, let alone her bedroom. The walls were adorned with sunny yellow wallpaper with tiny flowers and pictures of her and Liz and Alex were everywhere. She had vials of aromatherapy oils sitting on her night stand. He moved his gaze back to her. She looked beyond miserable. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"Like I've been hit by a truck. And it's freezing in here."

Michael moved to her side and sat down next to her. He placed his hand against her forehead. "You're running a fever."

"Yeah, I know. I can't seem to get comfortable enough to go to sleep."

He frowned. "Are you...uh...hungry? I can make you some soup or something."

Maria stared at him, puzzled. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. So, do you want chicken noodle soup or what?"

She nodded slowly. "Chicken noodle soup would be great."

"I'll be right back." He disappeared into the hallway and Maria stared after him. This Valentine's was turning out to be a lot different than she'd expected.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz swallowed hard. She knew he had left. Her tears spilled over and she grabbed a napkin off the counter. And when she did, she caught sight of something next to it. It was a small, pink Valentine's candy heart. She blinked in confusion. Where did this come from? she wondered.

She picked it up and brought it closer so she could see what it said. It was you.

Her eyes instantly filled with tears again as she stared at it. And suddenly Liz knew what she had to do. Tucking the tiny heart into her pocket, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and hurried over to Alex. "I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"Can you cover for me? I'm only supposed to be here for another half hour, and the place is empty," she said urgently.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, there's just...something I have to do. Thanks, Alex." She took off her apron and hurried out of the Crashdown.

Alex watched her go, shaking his head. Then he sighed, stood up, and walked over to the jukebox. Well, if I'm stuck here with no one to talk to, I might as well listen to some music, he thought. He inserted two quarters into the machine and chose the songs he wanted to hear. Then as the music began, he walked behind the counter and refilled his drink.

He heard the door open. Figures. Liz leaves and then the place would get swamped. But only one person was there, and she was standing across the room, staring at him.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise as Isabel Evans stood there, wearing a long, red-velvet dress, with her hair tumbling down across her shoulders like a blond waterfall.

Isabel bit her lip, waiting nervously for his reaction. He just continued to stare at her. "Alex?" she asked hesitantly, not moving from where she was standing.

"Hi," he said, swallowing hard. "I thought you had a date."

Just tell him the truth.

"Yeah, I did, but...I didn't really want to be there."

"Oh?"

She took a step forward cautiously. "No, I sort of...had someone else on my mind."

Alex nodded slightly. "Who?"

Isabel smiled at him, a nervous, but honest smile. "You."

"Me?" he repeated, his eyes widening even more.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Alex." She was now standing right in front of him.

Alex's heart began racing. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume and he took a deep breath. "Really?"

She smiled again. "Really." Isabel listened for a moment, recognizing the music.

"I will fall into the darkness

And I fear I will never see the light

So let me in..."

"Would you dance with me?" she asked shyly. He nodded and swallowed hard again. Then he stepped foward and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He put his arms around her waist, and then, together, they moved in time with the music.

"All that I wanted from you

Was something that you'd never do

So let me in

Oh, please tonight

Don't let this end tonight

I'll fall..."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria had her eyes closed when he returned carrying a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. He watched her for a moment, uncertain as to whether she'd fallen asleep or not. Then her eyes opened and he crossed the room, handing her the bowl.

"Thanks," she said, taking the bowl from him. He watched her carefully as she ate. Then she set the bowl on her night table. "It was good."

He gave her a half-smile. "Yeah, well...it was the least I could do. I mean, for saving my life and all."

Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, and then she looked away. "I have to be honest with you, Michael. I didn't just do it for you."

He frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Maria took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to meet his. "I did it for me, too."

Their eyes locked, and for a moment, all they could hear was the sound of their own breathing. Then Michael shifted on the bed. "You should get some rest."

She shook her head ruefully. "I've been trying to do that all day. Hasn't worked."

"Just trust me. Lie down."

Maria bit her lip, but did as he said. He pulled the blankets up around her, kicked off his shoes and laid on top of the covers, scooting up behind her and putting one arm around her waist. He played with her hair gently, running his fingers through it. He felt her relax under his touch and he pressed a kiss to the back of her head. Michael felt her move her hand to lace her fingers through his hand resting on her stomach and then he relaxed, too. And it wasn't very long before they fell asleep, their breathing in perfect sync.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stared at the clock on his night stand. Only a half-hour had passed since he'd left Liz at the Crashdown. Would she even think to pick up the piece of candy he'd left on the counter? Would she even see it? If she did, and she came, it had to be a sign. But if she didn't...that had to be a sign, too.

He heard the knock on his window and his heart nearly leapt into his throat. He rose to his feet and crossed the room and stared out. Liz stared back at him, her eyes locked on his. She moved her hand to touch the glass of his window and he did the same; their hands would have been touching if the window hadn't been closed.

Max swallowed hard and reached up to unlock the window. Then he yanked it open. "I wasn't sure if you'd come," he said, his voice cracking.

"I wasn't sure if you cared," she responded, her voice thick with tears.

He held out his hands and she placed her hands in his. He helped her crawl inside. She was still wearing her waitress uniform. "I care, Liz. It wasn't a lie. None of it. Everything I said to you that night...it was all the truth."

She nodded slowly, her hands still folded in his. "What about keeping your balance?" she asked carefully, her eyes still shiny with unshed tears.

Max drew in a deep breath. "You are my balance, Liz. You're my gravity. I just didn't realize it until tonight."

"And what about tomorrow? Will it all still be true tomorrow?" Her voice was so soft, he could barely hear her.

"It'll be true until the day I die," he whispered. He moved one of his hands from hers and touched her face, causing her to look up at him. "I love you, Liz. I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

Her tears spilled over. "Is it enough?"

Max stepped closer to her, until their bodies were just barely touching. "I won't run away again, Liz. I swear."

She nodded. "I love you, too, Max," she said.

He smiled down at her and gently brushed away her tears. Then he leaned down until their lips met. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered. Then he kissed her and for the first time in two weeks, Liz knew without a doubt everything was going to be all right.


End file.
